


There Isn't Me Without You

by Jenfly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Romance, warlock!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here again, and with ST fic, yay! It's been a while since I've last written anything related to this fandom, but I got a good chance to write this old idea that had been bothering me for so long. :D I've never written this kind of AU, so it was fun to try out something new. Hope you liked this. ^__^
> 
> This has been beta'd by a friend, for which I'm so grateful. <3

McCoy blinked once. Twice. Behind him, a boulder fell to the ground with a thud as he stared at Jim's hands. The blueish glow that surrounded them started slowly to fade as they were no longer in danger.

”Bones,” Jim said and McCoy's gaze rose up, meeting the other's apologetic eyes. ”We have to leave now.”

McCoy shook his head trying to clear his shocked and confused mind, took a look around and realized that he and Jim were the only ones there. The others had probably beamed back up to the Enterprise. Jim gave him a last glance before signaling the starpship for beam up. McCoy sighed, thoughts never leaving what he had just witnessed a few moments ago. There was no way he would let Jim get out of this without an explanation.

* * *

McCoy sat behind the Enterprise's bar, holding a glass in his hand, looking at Jim who played nervously with his own, nearly empty, glass.

”Why didn't you tell me?”

Jim shook his head slightly and shrugged. ”I was scared of how you would react. Magic isn't exactly common and being a warlock isn't as easy as you might think. I can't just walk around using my powers 'cause there are people who won't hesitate to use the opportunity to get rid of me. Those people think and have been taught that magic can't be used for anything good – which, in some cases, is true. I took quite a risk on that planet when I used my powers, but it was the only way to save you.” 

McCoy flashed a tiny smile at Jim and then took a sip from his drink. ”Do you use it when it's safe, like when you're alone?”

”Most of the time I don't. I haven't used it regularly in years so I have kind of pretended that I don't have it at all.”

”So you wish you wouldn't have it? So you could be like... me?”

”Sometimes, yes. But it's not like I can do anything about it. It's a part of me – has been since my birth – and I have accepted the fact that it will always be there whether I wanted it or not,” Jim spoke quietly, looking like he had just lost a fight. McCoy had no idea what the other had gone through because of his powers but it seemed to have left its trace on him.

”Does anyone else know?” It probably was not the right question to come up with in that situation, but he needed to know the answer. 

”No, you're the first one – or at least I hope so. I'm not sure if everyone had already returned here when... you know. No one has said anything yet so it's possible they didn't see it.”

”You planning on telling them? About the magic thing, I mean. Sorry I'm asking so much, but I just --”

”It's fine. I get it. Yeah, I have thought about telling them. It would be better if they know about it, too. They won't be happy when they hear that I've kept it a secret for so long,” Jim stated, finally emptying his glass.

”They'll understand,” McCoy reassured him, then slid his hand along the bar counter and took hold of Jim's free hand, squeezing it gently. A little smile tugged at the corners of Jim's lips as he looked at McCoy, eyes shining with gratitude.

”Hopefully. Anyway, you have taken all of this quite calmly. I thought you would be mad at me.” 

”Believe me, at first I was 'cause I thought you didn't trust me enough, but it's okay that I know of it. And I'm still here, as you can see,” McCoy said and immediately realized the mistake he had made as Jim's expression changed. ”Sorry, I didn't mean --”

”It's okay. I just... I could have lost you today and it's...” Jim's voice faltered in the middle of sentence and he took a deep breath before continuing. ”I would be completely lost without you.”

McCoy did not let go of Jim's hand as he went around the bar counter to the other side. Jim stood up as their eyes met again, and McCoy saw that his eyes were shiny with tears that threatened to come.

”Thank you for saving my life,” McCoy whispered softly and set his free hand on Jim's cheek. ”You know that I would have done the same, if it had been you who would have been in danger. And you know why? 'Cause there isn't me without you.”

McCoy knew he was not the best with words, but Jim's expression told that this time he had chosen the right ones to say. Jim smiled fondly as the tears slowly started to fall down to his cheeks, changing the blue color of his eyes more clear and making them look even more beautiful. With reluctance McCoy let go of Jim's hand so he could wrap it around him and pull him in a proper hug. Jim buried his face in his neck, clinging to him as if he was afraid that McCoy might disappear if he had let go.

McCoy stroked Jim's back soothingly and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. There were still things that needed to be dealt with, but for now all that mattered was that they both were alive and that they had each other to rely on.

**Author's Note:**

> Love kudos & comments, so feel free to tell me what you think of this. :D


End file.
